Written Script/Galeria
2ª Temporada A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash Fan Club Posters S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png Snails Talking S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Scootaloo "Uh... whatever you said." S2E8.png Rainbow Dash giggling S2E8.png Aura after being saved by Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Group Cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png Ponies surprised at Pinkie's exit S02E08.png Rainbow Dash 'Spike here writes down everything' S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Misty Fly and Fire Streak racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png Unicorns trying to hold the door closed S02E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png O Último Rodeio Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png 3ª Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Uma Maçã Ruim The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Apple Bloom asking Pinkie seriously to let CMC in S3E4.png Pinkie Pie thinking about what Apple Bloom said S3E4.png The steering wheel S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Spike bribes Angel during the chase S03E11.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Voo ao Infinito Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Apple Bloom trying to find Scootaloo S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'She'd better get here soon!' S4E05.png A Queda de Rainbow Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Pinkie with a giant pinata S4E12.png Rainbow stuck under giant piñata S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Encontro com a Twilight Twilight "Working with young students" S4E15.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png Star Gazer and Eclair Creme approaching the podium S4E18.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Applejack "you're not gonna believe it!" S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Curtains about to open S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png 5ª Temporada Princess Spike Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Fancy Pants confronting Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants "why would the princess make such" S5E10.png Summit delegates in an angry clamor S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Summit delegates consider Spike's words S5E10.png Spike attempts to rebuild the statue S5E10.png Jewels topple over in front of Spike S5E10.png Delegates watching Spike's efforts S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Amending Fences Twilight and Spike in front of Minuette's house S5E12.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens